


Share the Dark

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Fanmix, M/M, Picspam, Season/Series 01 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: A fanmix for the relationship between High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane and Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood in season one.





	Share the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 1.

 

 

 **Dark Horse**  
_Christina Grimme_  
  
  
**Naked**  
_Avril Lavigne_  
  
  
**Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered**  
_Rufus Wainwright_  
  
  
**Red Light Fever**  
_Liz Phair_  
  
  
**As Lovers Go**  
_Dashboard Confessional_  
  
  
**Young and Beautiful**    
_Lana Del Rey_  
  
  
**Whataya Want From Me**  
**(Acoustic)**  
_Adam Lambert_  
  
  
**Nightminds**  
_Missy Higgins_

 

[Share the Dark](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/share-the-dark?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
